Friend or Betrayer?
by xX.I-Am-Unbreakable.Xx
Summary: When Ty starts at a new school he falls for Amy AND her best friend Soraya. Will he be able to choose between the 2 and if so, WHO will he choose?
1. Chapter 1: The new boy

**Friend or Betrayer?**

**Hey, kitty8998 here! I'm still planing on doing a sequel to Birthday Surprise but it's going to be set around Christmas and so I decided I'd do it a bit nearer to Christmas! Then I thought of this and decided I'd try it to pass the time! so here's Friend or Betrayer? ! I still don't own Heartland! Enjoy and please review!**

chapter 1

Amy Fleming sat at the back of her history room. Her class were doing about the world war 1 and Amy listened closely. Amy was a straight A student and always liked to do things to her best. Just then a teacher knocked on the door and walked in. Amy noticed a boy walk in and realised he was the same age as her. _He must be the new boy_! Amy thought. She remembered her teacher had told her class that a new boy was joining them. He had brown hair and bright, emerald, green eyes. Amy saw the teacher tell her history teacher, Mr. Maple, the boy's name. Amy tried to listen but couldn't hear him. She watched as Mr. Maple's eyes scanned the room. The seat next to Amy happened to be the only free seat. She watched as he told Ty to go and sit next to her. He walked up to Amy's table. He looked really bored. He sat down in the chair next to Amy. Amy smiled at him. He returned the smile. "Hi. Welcome to Briar Ridge. What's your name?" she asked.

"Thanks, I'm Ty Borden." The boy replied.

"Amy, would you be kind enough to be Ty's guide?" Mr. Maple asked. Amy nodded and glanced at Ty. He was grinning.

_He's totally cute_! She thought to herself.

_You've just met him and I hardly know him! I can't have fallen for him already!_ A voice inside her head said. Then she remembered she was in class. She felt herself blush and hid it by looking down and letting her hair cover her face. Soon after that lesson, the warning bell went for next lesson. Amy and Ty walked out if the class together. Amy looked at Ty.

"What do you have next then?" she waited as Ty fumbled around in his bag and bought out his timetable.

"English with Mr. Briggs." he replied.

"Same, we can walk down there together!" Amy replied. They started walking down to their next lesson when Amy saw Ashley Grant walking towards them. "Here comes Ashley, good luck!"

"Why?" Ty asked, looking at Amy. Before Amy had chance to answer Ashley had approached them. She totally ignored Amy and looked at Ty. Ty realised and looked at Amy, who shrugged. Ashley batted her eyes before saying,

"Hi. I'm Ashley. Welcome to Briar Ridge. I hope you enjoy it here. Do you have a horse?"

"Yes." Ty replied and Amy's heart started beating faster.

_This is so stupid!_ She thought to herself.

"Cool, do you have him here?" Ashley asked, excited.

"Yes. And 'he' is a she!" Ty replied shortly.

"Oh. Well we could go riding soon! I could give you a personal tour of the school if you like." Ashley said stepping right in front of Amy so they couldn't see each other, forcing Amy to take a step back. Amy waited patiently behind Ashley and listened as Ty said,

"No thanks, I'm sure Amy can do a good job of it!" He stepped around Ashley and joined Amy. They carried on walking. Ashley stared after them as her 2 friends came and stood by her, one either side.

"We need a plan to stop him liking her and to bring him to me." Ashley said, angry that she had just been turned down, especially for her biggest enemy, Amy!

"Do you really have a horse here?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. Do you?" Ty asked, looking at Amy.

"Yeah. We could go riding sometime. There's a gorgeous lake near by. We could go there!" Amy answered looking thoughtful.

"yeah, sounds like fun. So, who's your horse?" Ty asked.

"His name's Spartan and he's a black Quarter Horse! He's in stall 9. What about your horse?" Amy asked.

"Her name's Jasmine and she's a black Arabian! She's in stall 8!" Ty answered, grinning at Amy's shocked face. "I hope you don't mind but it must have been Spartan I fed a horse biscuit to!" Ty added

"I don't mind at all! He loves them!" Amy said, pleased their horses were in the stall next to each other. "You handled Ashley well!"

"Thanks, you didn't really stand up for yourself though! And what's her deal?" Ty asked.

"Well, the reason I didn't stand up for myself is because, 1. I'm used to it now, and 2. because you have to be really careful about what you say to her." Amy answered.

"Why?" Ty asked looking at Amy .

"Well, because, Ashley Grant is our headmistress, Ms. Grant's, daughter!"


	2. Chapter 2: Amy and Ty's timetable

Chapter 2

Ty looked at Amy. "Ashley is Ms. Grant's daughter?"

"Yep, unfortunately." Amy replied in a low voice.

"So, if you say something wrong, than she'll go straight to her mum?"

"Yep. She could even get us expelled! Surprised she hasn't tried to get me expelled!" they got to their next lesson with plenty of time.

Amy took Ty to Mr. Briggs. "Here's the new boy, Ty Borden."

"Thank you Amy. You can go and sit down now." Amy walked away and sat down in her seat. The seat next to her wasn't free but the seat in front of her was. But then there was a spare seat at the other side of the room. Mr. Briggs looked up and saw Amy's desperate face. He winked at Amy and told Ty to go and sit in the seat in front of her. Amy smiled gratefully at him and then got her English book and pens out. After English Amy's table was allowed out of class first. Amy walked out of the class and waited outside for Ty. "what do you have next?"

"maths with Mr. Brimson" Ty replied. He raised a questioning eyebrow at Amy's shocked face.

"I've got that too!" she said. They walked a bit and then spotted Ashley. They stopped talking and crept past her. They walked straight past her and she didn't even realise! When she was far behind them they started talking again. "what have you thought of your first day so far then?" Amy asked.

"it's good. The teachers are nice and I got one of the best guides..." Amy blushed and Ty grinned at her.

"you got that right! You're just lucky you didn't end up with Ashley!" Amy said. They laughed at that. They got to maths and Amy took Ty to Mr. Brimson. The only spare seat was at a spare table, which no one sat at, behind Amy! After saying something to Mr. Brimson he went and sat down. After maths, Amy and Ty walked out the room and Amy asked Ty what he had once again. He answered with art with Mr. Clark.

"no way. Can I borrow your timetable?" Ty handed it to her. "you have exactly the same subjects as me at exactly the same time."

"good. That means I can spend more time with you and get to know you more." Ty smiled at Amy. She blushed.

That night, Amy got home to Heartland and went to the house. She said hi to her grandpa, Jack, and sister, Lou, and walked to her room. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and punched in her best friend, Soraya's, number. She grinned as she heard her friend's happy, excited voice. "Amy! Where have you been at school?"

"Hey Soraya. I've been showing this new boy around." Amy answered.

"lucky. Tell me all about him."

"OK. He is a bit taller than me and has brown hair and bright, emerald eyes. He has a black Arabian horse at the stables at Briar Ridge and he's in ALL my lessons."

"wow. He sounds perfect for you!" Soraya said.

"shut up Soraya. His horse is a female and she's in the stall next to Spartan."

"wow, and you got to show him around the school?"

"Yep. He's really nice."

"we have to meet up tomorrow."

"yeah. Me and Ty should be hanging out again so you can meet him too!"

"OK. I've got to go, tea's ready. See you tomorrow."

"OK. See you tomorrow." Amy hung up and walked through the kitchen. She pulled on her boots and started walking to the Heartland stables to start the feeds. When she had finished she went inside for tea. Then she went upstairs and realised she had missed 5 calls from an unknown call. She decided to call it back. After 2 rings someone picked up the phone.

"Amy. How are you?"

"Ty! I'm fine. How did you get my number?"

"you don't need to know."

"yes I do. It's my number!"

"fine. I found it on a little piece of paper on the floor when we were walking out of school to catch the bus."

"how did you know it was my number?"

well it said Amy Fleming, and then your number."

"oh. I'm glad you found it. And I'm glad Ashley didn't!"

"yes. Lucky I did! Why did it take you so long to answer?"

"I was down at the barn."

"what barn?"

"my barn."

"where do you live?"

"Heartland."

"what? You mean the Heartland where people send their horses to get healed?"

"yeah. Where else?"

I don't know. So you're the Amy Fleming who heals the horses?"

"Yep. Who else could I be? Have you only just realised that?"

"I don't know and yes! It's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow."

"yeah. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Amy hung up. And laid on her bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Ty and Amy's first date

Chapter 3

The next day didn't go quite as fast as Amy had hoped. She was desperate for Ty and Soraya to meet, she was sure they would like each other! After what felt like forever, it was lunch. Amy and Ty walked into the canteen. Soraya was sat on a bench, saving two spaces for Amy and Ty. Soraya was first to see Amy and ran up to hug her. Amy only had time to open her arms before Soraya had dashed at her. "It seems like forever since I last saw you!" Soraya said, pulling back from their girly hug.

"I know. She looked at Ty, who was patiently waiting for the girls to finish their greeting. "Soraya, this is Ty. Ty, this is Soraya." Ty and Soraya shook hands and then Amy and Ty followed Soraya to the bench. Once they had bought their food and sat down, Soraya asked Ty a bunch of questions. "Sorry Ty, should have warned you before but Soraya's really curious and she will ask a BUNCH of questions!" Amy whispered as she watched Soraya take a breath to start her questions. Ty smiled at Amy.

"OK. A few questions for you! Where did you come from?" Soraya started.

"Just outside of town, near Heartland." Ty answered, glancing at Amy.

"How long have you had your horse Amy was telling me about last night on the phone?" Amy said as Ty sent her a quick smile, realising that she must have been talking about him.

"5 years." he replied, thinking about his dearly loved horse.

"Why did you get her?" Soraya asked.

"for riding." Ty answered and smiled. He had been so happy when he had found Jasmine and his mum said he could have her, they had bonded straight away.

"what's her temperament?" Soraya asked, very curious now.

"she's sociable and good-tempered." Ty answered, thinking at how calm and relaxed she was.

"why is she so special to you?" Soraya asked, thinking about what Amy would think of her next question.

"because she was the only one there for me for a while because I didn't have any friends because they were scared of Wade. I used to tack her up and take her around the trails and would ride past Heartland and see Amy working with the horses. I loved to watch and wish I could do that!" ty answered smiling at Amy.

"do you have a girl friend?" Soraya asked, looking at Amy.

"no." ty answered. Amy playfully glared at Soraya but Ty could see the blush burning her cheeks.

"do you have any brothers or sisters?" Soraya asked, deciding to leave that subject, much to Amy's relief.

"no." Ty answered, thinking back to when he was younger and was desperate for a younger brother to play with.

"what's your family like?" Soraya asked and Amy watched worriedly as Ty's face fell.

"a few years ago, my dad walked out on me and my mum and. Then my mum met Wade and he keeps beating my mum up. He's done it about 5 times now." Ty said thinking about when he had first met Wade and knew he wasn't the right person for them.

And your mum keeps going back to him? Soraya asked, not knowing whether he minded being asked questions about Wade or not.

"yeah. He says that he's changed but then when she tries to escape, he beats her up." Ty answered sadly, thinking of all the terrifying times he had sat in the hospital waiting area, waiting to hear news about his mum.

"Has he ever beaten you up?" Soraya asked, giving a look at Amy, reassuring her that this would be her last question.

"yes. Once." his hand strayed to a scar on his jaw as Amy gasped softly behind him. They sat and ate in silence for a bit and then the bell went for the next 4 periods.

The next few days went really fast and soon it was Friday. Soraya was off ill so it was only Ty and Amy on the bench eating lunch. They were happily talking about going for a ride when Ty just burst out with, "do you want to go to the movies tonight? We can go out for dinner too!" Amy could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"i would love to Ty." Amy said softly. Relief flooded through Ty. After school, Amy and Ty agreed to meet outside the theatre at 7.00pm. When Amy got home, only Lou was home.

"where is everyone?" Amy asked as she walked into the kitchen to grab a snack before going to decide what to wear.

"Grandpa and Lisa have gone to Fairfield stables to check on one of Lisa's horses. He took a fall 2 weeks ago but should be better now. And Malory is down at the stables, tacking Copper up for a ride and Peter is... actually... I don't know where Peter is! Did anything good happen at school today?" Lou answered, reaching for her phone to call Peter.

"yeah. I've got a date tonight!" Amy answered. Lou looked at her,

"who with?"

"Ty. You know, the new boy I was telling you about. Will you come and help me find something to wear?"

"sure. You could bring Ty back here when you two are done. I'd like to meet him and I'm sure Grandpa would too." Lou asked putting her phone down.

"OK. I'll see if he'd like to." Amy said walking up the stairs with Lou following.

"so what are you doing?" Lou asked, opening Amy's wardrobe.

"we're going to the movies and then out for tea." Amy said as she watched Lou fiddle around with her clothes. Lou pulled out a blue, flowery, sparkly vest top and a long turquoise skirt, a white sparkly dress, a pair of fancy leggings and a frilly purple top. She chose the blue, flowery, sparkly vest top and turquoise skirt. She thanked Lou and went to have a shower. She decided to wash her hair as well. She dried it and got changed into the vest top and skirt. By the time, she was done it was 6.30pm. She wanted to leave and 6.40pm so she didn't have to rush. She walked downstairs and Lou gestured to Amy to twirl so Amy did. Lou grabbed the camera and took a picture.

"I'll take one of you and Ty later. Do you want a lift?"

"no. I'll be fine, thanks. She looked at the clock. 6.39pm. "I should get going." Amy said and Lou stood up to hug her.

"Have fun. I'll see you later. Bye." Lou called as Amy started walking towards her truck.

"Bye." Amy called back as she climbed in the truck. She got to the theatre and waited outside for Ty. Soon another truck pulled up just in front of her. She looked in shock at the lady driving the truck. She was covered in scars, cuts and bruises. Amy gathered that was Ty's mum but quickly hid her shock as Ty got out the truck. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Amy, this is my mum. Mum, this is Amy." Amy and Mrs. Borden shook hands.

"nice to meet you, Mrs. Borden."

"please, call me Lily. It's a pleasure to meet you too, Amy." They smiled at each other. "well, I best be getting back." Lily looked at Ty to see whether he had told her about Wade. Ty nodded,

"She knows about Wade." Ty said and Amy nodded sympathetically. They waved as Lily pulled away and drove off.

"I'm so sorry, Ty." Amy said as they walked into the theatre.

"for what?" Ty asked, curiously.

"I didn't realise Wade had beaten your mum up so much."

"I know." Ty smiled sadly at her, "But we aren't going to think of them tonight, just us." Amy nodded.

"What are we going to see?"

"I was thinking about this one?" Ty said, pointing at the poster. It was the newest one out and was a horror. Amy realised what Ty was getting at and nodded. They ordered their tickets and went in. They were the first ones so the got the seats right in the middle at the back. The room soon filled up and Amy and Ty were grateful that they had got in so early. Then the movie started and after the first 20 minutes of it, Amy had snuggled up to Ty and had hidden 10 times! When the movie was done, they waited until most people had gone and walked out.

"How was that then?" Ty asked looking at Amy.

"scary... but fun!" Amy said. "Where are we eating?"

"just wait and see." Ty said and Amy groaned quietly. They grinned at each other. They walked a little way and then reached a really fancy restaurant. They talked for a while and ordered their food and drink.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come back to Heartland for a bit later. My sister and grandpa and dad would be there. My sister wanted to take a photo of us together, she loves memories!"

"sure, I'll call my mum in a minute." he took a sip of his drink and then pulled his phone out of his pocket. He punched in the number.

"Ty? Is everything OK?" the voice on the other side asked.

"everything's fine. Amy just asked me to go to Heartland for a bit and so I might be a bit late back."

"OK. Love you."

"love you too mum. See you later." Ty hung up.

"You can?" Amy asked.

"I can." Ty answered. When they were done, they got into Amy's truck and drove back to Heartland. When they got back they walked in arm-in-arm and Amy unlocked the door.

"Hello?" she called. She pulled Ty in and followed the voices. They soon found them in the kitchen. Lou got up and walked into the living room to grab the camera. "Ty, this is Grandpa, Dad, Lou, Peter and Malory." she said pointing at each on as she introduced them. Ty shook hands with each of them. Lou's my older sister, Peter's her husband and Malory helps here and has a horse here.

"It's nice too meet you Mr. Bartlett and Mr. Fleming."  
"call me Jack and him Tim. It's nice to meet you too."

"picture time!" Lou called and Amy and Ty stood with Ty's arm around Amy's waist. Lou snapped a couple of photos and smiled, putting the camera down.

"I'll show you around." Amy said and Ty nodded. They walked down to the barn and Amy showed him each horse. Ty patted each one and fed them a mint. Soon after, when they were back at the house, Ty said,

"well, I best get going."

"I'll give you a lift home." Amy said. Ty looked a bit wary. He didn't want Wade trying to get her and hurt her. Lou shrugged and said,

"I'll go as well." so the 3 of them got in the truck. Soon, they were at Ty's house. He got out and knocked on the door. They heard a noise of chairs and things moving. They heard a slapping sound and then a shout of pain and Amy flinched. Ty tried to gesture to her to go but she refused until he was inside and she couldn't do much more. Soon, the door opened and Lily stood with a white hand mark on her face from when Wade had slapped her earlier. Amy looked closer and saw a tall, strong man with dark, spiky hair walking up behind Lily. Ty waved and walked in. Amy took a big breath and waved back. Then she reversed and started for home.

Inside the house, Wade had come up to Ty and asked him,

"Who were those ladies?"

"none of your business." Ty said and dodged a slap. He ran up to his room and locked the door.

"Who was that man behind Ty's mum?" Lou asked, picking up on Amy's worry. So Amy explained everything. She was grateful for a sister which she could tell everything too but she was still worried about Ty as they drove home.


	4. Chapter 4: Ty asks Soraya out

Chapter 4

The next day, Amy and Ty decided to go for a ride to the lake after school. Amy called Lou to tell her and grandpa she was going for a ride. Ty called his mum to tell her. After school they went to find the head of riding, Ms. Davis. "Is it OK if we go for a ride down to the lake?" Amy asked when they had found her.

"yep, sure." Ms. Davis said. Amy was one of her favourite students because she always let Spartan be used in lessons and she always went riding in her spare time, rather then going in school time and so she always let Amy go for a ride.

"Thanks, do we need to tell anyone else we are going?" Amy asked.

"No. As long as it's fine with your parents."

"yep. See you later then."

"bye." they walked down to the barn and walked over to their horses.

"I forgot to say last night but if you ever need help with the horses at Heartland then just ask."

"Thanks. You can come over tonight if you like."

"sure. Let me tell my mum." he punched in her number, told her and then hung up. Then they grabbed their horses tack from the tack room and tacked Spartan and Jasmine up. They led them out and climbed on. Once they were on, they kicked their horses to a trot and started towards the trails. When they were on the trails Amy looked at Ty,

"that was fun, last night!"

"yeah, we should do it again." Ty said, looking at her. They smiled at each other and then Ty slowed Jasmine down to let Amy take lead down to the river.

"me and Spartan usually gallop down here." Amy called behind her. She pushed Spartan into a gallop and heard Ty do the same. They galloped down until Amy started slowing down and hopped off. She watched as Ty did the same. She grabbed Ty's arm and pulled him down to a fallen tree and they sat down, looking out at the lake. They sat in silence and then decided to head back to the school. They quickly un-tacked the horses and got into Amy's truck. They got back to Heartland to find everyone was out. They wandered down to the barn and entered. Amy offered Ty to stay for tea and he agreed. They decided to go up to Amy's room when they had done. Amy explained nervously to Ty how she had told Lou about Wade. Ty was fine about it.

After a few days of hanging out with Soraya too, Ty realised he was starting to crush on her too. Maybe he could get away with going out with both. But then they both might dump him and then he'd be stuck with Ashley. He debated with himself for ages and then decided to risk it so when Amy wasn't around Ty asked Soraya out and she said yes.

Now he was going out with two girls rather than one. He felt kind of bad about it but he knew he couldn't choose between the two so just went out on all the dates. It was working perfectly. He went to the movies and went on rides with Amy and went on day trips with Soraya. They were so different. Amy liked to be close to home and nice quiet and simple dates while Soraya did the complete opposite! He took Soraya shopping where as Amy would prefer to be at Heartland or riding on the trails. He preferred Amy's date as too Soraya's but didn't say anything. A lot happened in those few weeks. He went on loads of different types of dates and he settled into school a lot and worked his way around the school really quick and he also made more friends, mostly boys, but a few girls. He got used to avoiding Ashley and was glad!

"we haven't been out in ages," Amy said one day when Soraya was at a class detention.

"I know. I could come around yours today." Ty suggested. Amy smiled and agreed.  
"next week, on Tuesday, we could go riding after school, then go to the movies, then go out for tea and then you could come back to Heartland to hang out for a bit."

"sure. That would be fun." Ty agreed. Then the bell went for next period. They had art next. They were looking forward to this art lesson because their art teacher had agreed to let them draw what they liked! Amy and Ty walked down to their class and went and sat down. They sat next to each other and were the only ones on the table. Amy peered over at Ty's drawing.

"what you drawing?" Amy asked.

"Jazzie." Ty answered. Jazzie was Jasmine's nickname. Amy grinned.

"what are you drawing?" Ty asked looking at her paper.

"Spartan!" Amy answered. They laughed at that. After school, they went to Heartland an went to feed the horses. Soon it was tea and then Ty's mum came to pick him up.

"see you tomorrow." Amy said as her and Ty walked out to the truck, parked, waiting for Ty.  
"yeah. Bye." Ty said as he got in. Amy waved as the truck drew away from the drive. Then she happily walked back in!


	5. Chapter 5: 1 of Ty and Soraya's dates

Chapter 5

the next day, Amy had to do some homework with a group of friends so it was only Soraya and Ty that lunch. They were talking about their last date when Soraya remembered a new shop opening after school that day. "Hey, Ty, do you think we could go shopping tonight? There's a lush new clothes shop opening after school and I really want to go!" Ty hesitated for a bit and then remembered he wasn't doing anything with Amy so agreed.

That night, Soraya went home to get changed and Ty went home to get ready. A couple hours later, a truck pulled up outside Soraya's house. Inside, Soraya was watching out the window, waiting. When she saw the truck, she said bye to her mum and walked out. She got in the back and watched out the window until they were there. Ty got out and opened the door for Soraya. He helped her out and they linked arms. They waved good bye to Ty's mum and started walking into the mall.

"we could stay and eat here." Soraya suggested.

"sure." Ty agreed so they decided to eat at their favourite café. Ty let Soraya take lead as she walked to the shop. There was a crowd of people already there. _Great. The things I do for her!_ Ty thought as they got closer. Soraya grabbed Ty's arm and pushed him out in front of her. Ty pushed his way through the crowd and got hit several times with handbags, elbows and other things. He looked around and spotted a few men that looked just as awkward and uncomfortable as he felt. He hoped it didn't show. Soraya shoved her way in front of him and leaned back on him as they waited. Soon the doors opened and Soraya rushed to join the rush of girls, all trying to get in, dragging an uncomfortable looking Ty with her. Soon Soraya was done and walked out of the shop with a bunch of bags! Ty was glad to get out of there! They walked over to the café and chose a two seated table. They sat down opposite each other and Ty found the Soraya he liked. Not they bossy one, but the fun, playful one. They chatted and laughed for ages and then Ty felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out his pocket and saw it was his mum. He answered it and soon hung up.

"That was our cue to go." Ty said, standing up. Soraya quirked an eyebrow at him. "my mum's waiting outside." Ty said.

"OK. They walked out and saw Lily's truck parked, waiting for them. They jumped in and soon was at Soraya's house.

"that was fun. We'll have to do that again soon!" Soraya said before getting out.

"sure. See you tomorrow." Ty said. He waved as they drove away.

"You didn't enjoy that, did you?" Lily asked Ty, sympathetically.

"no, is it that obvious?" Ty asked, looking worriedly at his mum, he hoped Soraya hadn't picked up on it. Lily just shrugged,

"Stick to Amy honey." she said. Ty looked at her. _Great help. _He thought sarcastically. He still couldn't pick between them.


	6. Chapter 6: Everything is revealed

Chapter 6

The next Tuesday, Soraya was eating lunch with Ty. They weren't sure where Amy was, all they knew was, she wasn't there! "hey, are you busy tonight? There's a new movie on and I was wondering if you wanted to see it." Ty was about to say yes but then remembered that he was going out with Amy. He remembered what they were doing, going riding after school, then going to the movies and then going out for tea.

"sorry but I have a... uh... um... a family get together!" Ty made up. He was quite happy with that!

"oh. OK." Soraya said. They ate in silence and then Amy turned up.

"I'm so sorry I didn't give you warning that I wasn't going to be here! I had to help one of those new, younger twins. They were lost... again!" Soraya and Ty looked and her and giggled. There were a pair of twins who had started about a week ago and they were always getting lost and losing each other!

"that's ok. You didn't miss much!" Ty said, smiling at her.

"thanks!" Amy said, smiling back. Soon they had finished lunch and they bell went. After school, Amy and Ty went and tacked up their horses and rode down to the lake. They sat and chatted for a bit and then decided to head back. When they got back, they untacked the horses and then got into Amy's truck. They drove home and then went to the movies. This time, they decided on a comedy. It was really funny! Then they went out to have something to eat and then Ty went back to Amy's.

The next day at lunch, Ty and Soraya were eating lunch. "where were you last night?" Soraya asked Ty.

"at the family get together, like I said yesterday." Ty replied.

"that's funny. I called you last night and your mum picked up. She said you were out." Soraya replied, looking hurt. Amy came in and heard that last bit.

"He was with me." she said, puzzled and then she leaned up on her tip toes and kissed Ty's cheek. She looked at Soraya's confused face. "never seen anyone kiss someone?" she joked.

"yes, it's just that... it's just that... well... I've been going out with Ty too." Soraya said, her voice trembling slightly with shock. Amy's face fell instantly and tears started forming at the back of her eyes, threatening to spill at any time. They looked at Ty. Ty couldn't stand to see Amy so upset and teary eyed. He realised that Amy was the one he loved. Amy started running away and so did Soraya in the other direction.

"Amy!" he called. She spun around. "Your the one I want. Please forgive me. I was an idiot. We all make mistakes. Please, Amy."

"no Ty. I can't forgive you for this. I know and understand we all make mistakes, I've made loads, but not mistakes like these. Not mistakes that have been pushed this far. Why didn't you just tell me Ty? I'm not sure I can trust you now anyway." And with that, she spun back around and continued running to the toilets, tears starting to spill down her cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7: Ty tries again

Chapter 7

Amy ran to the toilets without looking back. Ty stood in the canteen, looking lost, wondering who to go after.

Amy looked down and let her hair cover her face. She looked up as she saw Ashley's tall, slim legs. "What's wrong?" Ashley asked in her sickly sweet voice.

"not now." Amy said, her voice shaking.

"have you and Ty broken up?" Ashley asked, faking her surprise. Amy realised but didn't dare look up. Tears were still spilling down her cheeks.

"not now, Ashley." Amy repeated, desperate to carry on to the toilets. She walked around Ashley and carried on.

Ashley walked to the canteen and found Ty. She walked up to him,

"have you and Amy broken up? Why? Did it not work? Do you want me instead? Is that why you broke up with her? Why do you look so sad?" Ashley asked all at once.

"yes, no comment, no, no, no, no comment." Ty replied and walked off.

Amy had been crying in the toilets for what felt like forever. She had ran in and locked the door to the first toilet. She grabbed a load of tissue and wiped her eyes, wishing the tears would just stop. But they just kept coming. She must've used nearly a whole roll of tissue before she heard Soraya's familiar voice,

"Amy? Are you in here? Are you OK?" Amy cautiously unlocked the door and stepped out. Was Soraya going to be mad at her? What if she didn't want to be friends? She relaxed a bit when Soraya saw her and opened her arms. Amy gratefully fell into Soraya's open arms and whispered, voice still trembling,

"Why did he do it to us?"

"I don't know." Soraya whispered back, her voice was steady but she had obviously been crying. They linked arms and slowly walked out the toilets. They looked around and saw Ty looking for them. He had his back to them so they slipped out of the toilets and walked in the opposite direction.

"Amy! Soraya!" they heard him shout. They just kept walking. They heard him start to walk towards them so they sped up. Soon they were running. They found a big, bulky tree and stood behind it, keep their giggles in as Ty walked straight past them. When he had gone, they started giggling helplessly. Just then, a pair of arms came from behind the tree. Soraya noticed just in time to run but Amy wasn't so lucky. The arms grabbed her and took her and dragged her to a near, dark corner. She tried to scream but she couldn't.

"Amy, please." the boy said quietly. He released her and she wondered if she should run. She looked at the boy and realised it was Ty.

"Ty! What are you doing?" Amy asked, disgusted. Then she took a closer look at him, he was very close to tears. "What's wrong?"

"I was wondering if you could give me a lift to the hospital." he answered.

"Why? What's wrong?" Amy demanded. Ty didn't look at her. "Ty!" she said, warningly.

"It's Wade... again." Ty answered looking at Amy.

"why? What's he done now?" Amy asked, feeling really bad for having a go at him earlier.

"What do you think? He's beaten up my mum again. Please give me a lift Ames. Please." he looked at her, his voice shaking slightly.

"get in," she said, softly.

"Thank you." he said as he got in. she got in the drivers side and started driving away. She saw Soraya and mouthed, "I'll be back soon." Soraya nodded and watched as Amy drove off with Ty.

A bit later, Amy was sat in the truck by herself. Ty had gone into the hospital. He tried to get Amy to go with him but she refused and said she'd wait there for him. He had been 30 minutes already but Amy didn't mind. They still had 30 minutes until the next lesson. It took 10 minutes to get back to school though. After 20 minutes, Ty came back. They had 10 minutes to get back to school and get to their next class. They were nearly there when Ty turned to Amy,

"OK Ames, I know we've had a few problems but I miss you so would you go out with me... again? Amy turned to Ty and looked shocked. Her grey eyes wide and her mouth wide open.


	8. Chapter 8: The Prank

Chapter 8

Amy suddenly stopped the truck and turned to look at Ty. "Don't you remember what I said when you said you wanted me a few days ago?" Amy snapped. She looked at Ty's blank face. "I said that I didn't know if I could trust you. I still can't fully. You cheated on me with my best friend, Ty. Why? I can't possibly trust you any more." they drove back to school in silence. Next was chemistry. Amy and Ty were lab partners! Amy wasn't looking forward to it one bit. Half way through the lesson Amy realised it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. They drove home in silence. Amy dropped Ty off at his house. She waited for him to into the house. She might be slightly mad at him but she still cared and waited until he was inside and she could do no more. He waved at her and walked into his house. When Amy got home, she said hi to Jack, Lou, Peter and Malory who were all in the kitchen. She walked up to her room and called Soraya.

"Hi Amy." Soraya cheerful voice said.

"hey Soraya. Guess what Ty did today." Amy said.

"What'd he do? And where did you to go?"

"Ty needed to go to the hospital..." she decided not to go any further than that in that subject, "And when he came out, he asked me out! I refused!" Amy said.

"well I think he needs one of our famous pranks done to him, I'll be right over!" Soraya said, mischievously. Amy grinned.

"OK." she said and hung up. A few minutes later a well known truck pulled up in the Heartland drive. "wow! That was fast." Amy called as Soraya got out the truck. Amy said that she'd drop Soraya back when they were done and waved as Soraya's mum drove out of Heartland.

"OK. Onto the prank." Soraya said as they walked to Amy's room. Amy sat cross – legged on her bed as Soraya sat on Amy's desk chair.

"I have a vague idea of a prank we could play!" Amy said.

"OK. What is it?" Soraya asked, looking suspiciously at Amy.

"Well, I have a recording of him saying 'I love you' and we could get him to say Ashley so it plays, 'I love you Ashley' and I have a recording of what he said when he tried to ask me out again earlier..." Soraya raised a questioning eyebrow, "in a lesson earlier, we had to record a girl's speech so we can evaluate it next lesson! It was just luck! I can put them together to make it sound like he says, 'I love you Ashley! Will you go out with me?'" Amy grinned at Soraya as Soraya burst out laughing.

"Amy Fleming! I never realised you had a mean side to you!"

"I know." Amy said and blushed lightly.

"that's a great idea! How are we going to get him to say Ashley?" Soraya asked.

"I was thinking that we could ask him tomorrow who his worst enemy is and I'll record it and hopefully he'll say Ashley!" Amy replied.

"What if that doesn't work?" Soraya asked, thoughtfully, wondering what Amy would say to that.

"We'd drag Ty really close to Ashley so it's obvious it's her and ask who it is and I'll record hi saying Ashley!" Amy said after hesitating for a bit. She smiled cheekily at Soraya. "I have an app that lets you put different videos together so I'll do that tomorrow when we have him saying Ashley and then we show it to Ashley, see what Ty does when she shows it to him and then tell them what we did!"

"OK." Soraya said. They talked about it more and then Soraya glanced at the clock and saw that they had been talking for over two hours already! "I should get going." Soraya said.

"OK" Amy said as they walked downstairs and out to Amy's truck. When they were at Soraya's house Amy waved good bye and went. She decided to crop the videos today to "I love you" and "Will you go out with me?".

The next morning, Amy and Soraya met really early and stood at the bus stop to wait for Ty. Soon the bus pulled up. A whole load of other kids filled out. Soon Ty came out and smiled at the girls.

"Hey Ty." Amy said, smiling at him. He looked suspiciously at them.

"Hey." he greeted.

"so, we were just wondering who your worst enemy is." Soraya said, picking out her words carefully. Amy quickly pressed the record button.

"Ashley..." Amy turned off the recording. "who else?" he asked.

"oh. We don't know. We have to go. We'll catch up with you later!" Soraya said. They walked away and started giggling. Amy pulled out her phone and started up the app. Soon they had put the video together and listened to it. It was the third time they had played it and they were laughing hysterically.

"I love you, Ashley! Will you go out with me?" Ty asked on the phone. They saw Ashley coming and quickly relaxed and went serious.

"Hey. Ashley!" Amy called. Ashley looked at them. "Come and listen to this video we've got of Ty!" Ashley walked over and Amy held her phone to Ashley's ear. Ashley heard,

"I love you, Ashley! Will you go out with me?" Ashley gasped and looked so happy, she was going to explode! Amy and Soraya found it really hard not to laugh but managed. Ashley looked like she was going to walk off.

"Do you want me to bluetooth it to you?" Amy said.

"Yes." Ashley said, looking around for Ty. Soon Ashley had the voice recording and had ran off when she spotted Ty looking in his locker. They got closer so they could hear what Ashley said to Ty.

"YES!" She squealed. Ty looked at her blankly. "Yes I'll go out with you!"

"what?" Ty said and Amy and Soraya jumped behind a wall to hide as Ty looked their way.

"Listen to this video." Ashley said as she grabbed her phone.

"I love you, Ashley! Will you go out with me?" Ty heard himself say.

"I never said that!" Ty said looking at the phone. He looked at Ashley, "I would never go out with you!" Ashley was about to say something back that neither Ty nor Amy nor Soraya had a good feeling about. Amy and Soraya decided that was enough and walked out from behind the wall and over to Ty and Ashley. Amy turned to Ashley,

"Look at the title of the clip!" Ashley looked down and sure enough, scrolling across the top of the screen was 'Fake video for Ty prank!'. Ashley looked at them shocked and then she stormed off and they all knew that she was going to tell her mum. Ty looked at the two grinning girls.

"What was that for?" he snapped. The girls' faces fell.

"What do you think?" Amy snapped back and Amy and Soraya stormed off. They then heard Ty start running after them. He catches up to them.

"OK. Now we're even! And that was quite funny!" Ty said, smiling at them. They smiled back and then started joking about it.

"You should've seen your face!" Amy joked looking at Ty. They walked to their next lesson joking about it!


	9. Chapter 9: Amy wants to start over

Chapter 9

At Ms. Grant's office Ashley was moaning at her mum again. "But mum, they pulled a really mean prank on me!" Ashley whined.

"Ashley. You know I can't expel someone for that. What did they do anyway?" Ms. Grant asked looking at her daughter.

"They put together a fake video of this boy saying he loved me and that he wanted to go out with me but he didn't want to." Amy said and then she grabbed her phone and played the recording. Ms. Grant sniggered a bit and then recovered.

"They were just having a bit of fun. Stop being so spoilt just for once in your life!" Ashley was a bit taken back and this comment.

"But mum!" Ashley tried again.

"No Ashley. I wished your dad hadn't raised you so spoilt and then dumped you on me when it got too much." Ms. Grant said. "Now get to your next lesson ." Ms. Grant said gesturing to the door. Ashley stared at her mother for a few more minutes and then walked out, slamming the door behind her. Ms. Grant sighed and leaned back in the chair.

Amy and Ty were walking to lunch when Ashley came up behind them.

"My mum wants to see you." she lied, "she wants to see Soraya too."

"OK." Amy said and herself and Ty walked over to Ms. Grant's office. They knocked on the door and walked in. "Ashley said you wanted to see us."

"She did? Well, I don't need to! She's probably mad because I wouldn't tell you guys of for using her in the prank!" she looked at Amy and sent her a small wink but then went back to her bossy, stubborn, serious self when a teacher came in. Amy smiled as they walked out of the office.

A few weeks later Amy and Soraya were in Amy's room chatting when Amy started to feel tears prick her eyes. She didn't know why and went to get some tissue before Soraya saw. When she walked back up she felt the tears again but this time she couldn't hold them in. she started crying.

"Amy! What's wrong?" Soraya exclaimed, looking at her friend as she opened her arms and Amy fell into them.

"I don't know." Amy sobbed. "I think it's Ty."

"Why? What's he done now?" Soraya asked, startled.

"nothing. I think I just miss him. I miss going out with him. I want to be more than friends with him!" Amy sobbed, pulling away to look at Soraya.

"why don't you just tell him?" Soraya asked.

"because I can't. I rejected him!"

"I suppose. Lets not worry about this now!" Soraya said as she dragged Amy into her room.

A few days later Ty walks up to Soraya, who is sat finishing her homework, and asks,

"Hey Soraya. Do you think I should ask Amy out again? I mean, I really miss her but I'm not sure she misses me back.

"Hey Ty, I'm not sure. If you want to get yelled at again then be my guest! Just don't expect us not to play another prank on you! Now, I really have to finish this homework. I just started it and have loads to do and it needs to be in next period!" Soraya said in a rush, scribbling some things down on a blank piece of paper. She DID have a lot to do! Ty had taken ages when he had that homework!

"OK. Thanks." Ty said and walked off. Suddenly, Soraya remembered what had happened a few nights before.

_Oh great! I just blew their chance! I can't go after him now that I said that, can I? Stupid Homework! _Soraya thought to herself. She looked down at the piece of paper and groaned. She didn't want to be spending her lunch doing this.

_Well that wasn't much help. _Ty thought to himself as he walked out the room. _Was Soraya right? Should I just leave it and not risk being shouted at or being the victim of another one of their brilliant pranks? _He wondered. What should he do? He missed Amy like crazy but it seemed that she didn't want to be more than friends. Little did he know, that Amy was crying a few nights ago because she wanted to get back together with him!


	10. Chapter 10: Another prank

Chapter 10

The next day, Ty sat in lesson thinking about whether he should ask Amy out or not. He decided he wouldn't until another year at the least.

Soraya was at Amy's house again that night. Soraya was sat the desk chair again. Amy was laid on her bed. They were talking about one of their teachers because she had given Soraya a detention when it wasn't Soraya's fault!

"I really feel like doing another prank!" Amy said randomly. Soraya looked at her. "well, the one we played on Ty was fun!"

"I suppose. Who should we do it on?"

"I was thinking we could call Ty round and then we could prank Ashley!" Amy said, reaching for her phone. Soraya nodded and Amy punched in Ty's number.

"Hey Amy, what's up?" Ty asked as he answered his phone.

"Hey Ty. Not much. I was wondering if you could come over." Amy said.

"Sure. I'll be right over." Ty said and hung up. A few minutes later, a truck pulled up in the drive. Amy and Soraya walked out of the house and down to the truck to meet Ty. Amy said she'd drop Ty off when she dropped Soraya off and waved as lily drove away. They walked up into the house and into Amy's room. Amy went back to sit at the top of her bed and Soraya sat at the bottom and Ty sat on the chair.

"OK. We were thinking of doing a prank on Ashley since I want to do another prank. What do you think?" Amy asked Ty.

"I think it would be fun. What should we do?" Ty asked, looking suspiciously at Amy.

"I was thinking we could do the one where we put something hot in some food! We could also balance something like lime juice on top of a door!" Amy grinned mischievously.

"OK. What's her worst juice?" Soraya asked.

"I think it's lime or tomato juice!" Amy said.

"OK. Why don't we mix the two together?" Ty suggested.

"OK. I have some lime juice downstairs but I can't stand tomato juice so we don't have any of that!" Amy said.

"I have some tomato juice." Soraya said.

"And I have some chilli powder." Ty chimed in.

"Perfect. So tomorrow, we'll keep an eye out for her and then 1 of us can put the bowl on the top of the door. And we'll go up to her to talk to her and sprinkle some chilli powder on her food!" Amy said, looking mischievous. They chatted for a bit longer and then Soraya and Ty had to go so they walked outside and Soraya got in the front next to Amy as Ty got in the back.

"I'll drop Soraya off first and then you, Ty." Amy said as she pulled away from Heartland.

"See you tomorrow, Soraya. Don't forget the tomato juice!" Amy called as Soraya got out the truck and headed towards her house.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Amy and Ty waved as Amy pulled away.

"Now you." Amy said as they drove off. They sat in silence for a bit and then started talking about the prank. They pulled up in Ty's drive.

"See you tomorrow. Have a good night. Don't forget the chilli powder!" Amy said as Ty got out the truck.

"See you, you too and I won't!" Ty said and waved as Amy drove away. Amy waved just before she turned the corner and disappeared.

The next day, Amy, Ty and Soraya met up early and went to Amy and Ty's first class. They saw Ashley coming and Amy and Soraya jumped in front of her as Ty took the bowl of tomato and lime juice they had made in the canteen and balanced it on top of the door.

"Hey Ashley. I forgot my timetable, what have we got today?" Amy asked.

"I'm not telling you!" Ashley snapped at Amy.

"Aww. Go on, Ashley!" Soraya said, knowing and enjoying the fact she was annoying Ashley!

"It's OK, Amy. I have mine so I'll tell you!" Ty said behind them. Amy and Soraya stepped out of the way of Ashley and watched her say goodbye to her friends and then Ty, Amy and Soraya all took a step back and watched as Ashley opened the door.

"AHHH!" Ashley screamed as the tomato and lime juice (Tomame juice as Amy, Ty and Soraya liked to call it!) fell on her and soaked her all over! "THIS WAS ALL YOU!" Ashley screamed as she looked over to where Amy, Ty and Soraya were laughing with everyone else that were watching. "You'll pay!" she hissed as she went to her locker to pull out some new clothes. Amy, Ty and Soraya were aching and crying with laughter now! Amy was filming it on her phone along with a load of other people! They couldn't wait to play their other prank at lunch!

Soon it was lunch, they watched as Ashley sat down, her hair still slightly wet from that morning! They watched as she set her food down. They were happy to see that her best friends sat next to her so there was no one behind her but the other students, her enemies! They walked over to her,

"Hey Ashley, why wouldn't you tell me what we had this morning?" Amy asked and watched out the corner of her eye as Soraya sat on the table so Ashley's friends couldn't see what Ty was doing. He sprinkled a whole tub of chilli powder on Ashley's food and smoothed it in with a spoon. He heard a a few sniggers behind him and mouthed to them to keep quiet. They walked away quickly and Amy grabbed her phone and watched and started filming. They watched as Ashley took a big bite of her sandwich and Amy, Ty and Soraya could see the chilli powder in the middle and on the bottom of it! They burst out laughing as Ashley screamed again and repeated the round of this morning apart from, instead of going to get new clothes, she went to grab a bottle of water from a random person's table! Amy, Ty and Soraya were aching and crying with laughter once again!

"That was... so much... fun!" Amy managed to say between laughter! Soraya and Ty just nodded as they still couldn't speak! That night, Amy told Lou all about the prank and they both started laughing and crying just as Amy, Ty and Soraya had done earlier! Amy was now a big fan of pranks!


	11. Chapter 11: Another ride

Chapter 11

Ashley was once again moaning and whining in her mother's office. "They got me soaked in lime and tomato juice and then they burnt me with chilli powder!" Ashley whined. Ms. Grant laughed a bit but then covered it with a cough.

"Maybe they have pushed it a slight bit far this time. I'll talk to them tomorrow." she said once she had recovered. Ashley walked over to the door, "And Ashley..." Ashley turned around to look at her mum, "Stay out of it. OK?"

"Yes mum." Ashley said and walked out of the office.

The next day, in first period, Amy, Ty and Soraya got pulled out of their lesson to go to Ms. Grant. They all met outside the office.

"I bet this is about the pranks" Amy whispered as she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ms. Grant called. They walked in. "Take a seat." Ms. Grant said, gesturing towards the chairs. They sat down, Ty on the left, Amy in the middle and Soraya on the right. "so I understand that you pulled another two pranks on Ashley yesterday?"

"Yes, Ms. Grant." Amy said, followed by the others. Ms. Grant nodded.

"well, I think you might have gone a bit far this time." she explained, looking at each of the students in turn.

"Yes, Ms. Grant. We just wanted some fun and got a bit carried away." Amy explained and Ms. Grant nodded.

"We all get a bit carried away so I'll let you off this time but if you get carried away again I'll have to consider punishing at least one of you." Ms. Grant said.

"Yes and thank you, Ms. Grant." Amy said as Ty and Soraya said the same after her.

"Now get back to your lessons." Ms. Grant said.

"Yes, Ms. Grant." Amy said and the three of them stood up and walked out the door as another teacher came in. Amy held the door open for the teacher and then shut it carefully behind her. They walked back to their lessons together until Soraya had to turn down a different corridor to get to her class. When Ty and Amy walked back in their class they saw Ashley snigger, they knew she knew where they had to go. They ignored her and went to sit down. Luckily, Amy and Ty sat next to each other for that lesson so they both sat down at the same time. That night Amy asked Ty and Soraya if they wanted to go riding on the trails by Heartland. Ty and Soraya said yes.

After school, Amy gave Ty and Soraya a lift home and they walked down to the back barn. Amy told Soraya she would ride a horse named Cisco and Ty would ride a horse named Harley. She rode a horse named Beatriz. She was the first one to tack up her horse and she was watching Soraya and Ty. Her eyes got stuck to Ty and Harley though. They seemed to bond instantly. They all got up onto their horses and started riding.

They soon reached a fallen tree trunk. Soraya was the first to jump as Amy said Cisco would be fine. Amy was worried about Harley and Beatriz though. She decided to take Beatriz over first and so she talked soothingly to her and took her smoothly over the jump. Then she turned around and nodded to Ty.

"Go careful. Harley doesn't really like jumps." Amy warned. Ty turned Harley in a few circles and Amy's eyes were on rider and horse the whole time. Ty spoke softly to him and took him over the jump and circled him a few times after they jumped. They jumped smoothly and landed perfectly. Amy gasped in amazement. Ty looked at her.

"Every time I tried jumping him, he'd chuck me off and refused to jump! I've tried everything as well!" Amy explained. Ty grinned, leaned down and patted Harley on the neck. They rode back to Heartland and put the horses away.

"I've gotta go. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Soraya said as a truck pulled up in the drive.

"OK. Bye." Amy and Ty said together. They looked at each other and grinned. They waved as Soraya got in the truck and her mum drove off. "Hey, are you staying for a bit?" Amy asked.

"Sure." Ty answered. They walked back up to the house and into Amy's room.

"Hey, have you got a partner for our French project?" Amy asked.

"Not yet. Have you?" Ty said.

"No. Do you want to be partners?"

"sure. We could start it now." Ty said.

"Yep. Let's start then." Amy replied.

After working for over 3 hours, Ty said he had to go.

"OK. Do you want to come over tomorrow?" Amy asked.

"Sure." Ty replied as they walked out to Amy's truck. They got in and drove to Ty's house. Ty got out.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to tell your mum that your coming over to mine after school tomorrow." Amy said.

"I won't. See you tomorrow." Ty replied. He walked over to his house and knocked on the door. Amy sat in the truck and waited until Lily opened the door with Wade close behind and Ty walked in. She waved at Ty and pulled out of the drive. She drove home, not really sure what she was thinking of.


	12. Chapter 12: Third time lucky?

Chapter 12

The next day, after school, Amy gave Ty a lift to Heartland from school. When they got to Heartland, they walked out to the barn. They walked into the back barn and heard a very loud whinny!

"I suppose Harley has spotted you!" Amy said as they looked over at the head that was looking over the door, eyes stuck on Ty. Ty grinned and walked up to him.

"Hey boy. Miss me?" Amy smiled at the two of them and remembered what she and her Grandpa were talking about last night.

"Hey Ty! How would you like to adopt Harley?" Amy asked. Ty turned round and looked at her, bright, emerald eyes, wide and hopeful.

"Really?" Ty asked.

"Sure. Me and grandpa were talking last night about finding Harley an adoption owner and I think you would be perfect!" Amy said, grinning as Ty nodded his head. "It's sorted than. You will be Harley's new adoption owner!"

"Thank you!" Ty said walking over to Amy and hugged her. Amy sunk into the warmth and strength of Ty's arms instantly. She had missed the feeling so much. Ty pulled away and walked back over to Harley. "You hear that boy? You're going to be mine soon!" Ty said to Harley.

"I think this deserves a celebration ride!" Amy said and walked down to Beatriz's stall. They tacked Beatriz and Harley up and led them out of the barn. They got on and started riding along the trails.

A few hours later, Amy and Ty arrived back and went up to Amy's room to work on their French project. Amy sat at the top of her bed while Ty sat at the end. They had been talking about where Harley would stay when Ty was allowed to take him and agreed he would stay at Heartland. After working for a further 3 hours, it was 8.00.

"I should really go." Ty said as they finished sticking something on.

"OK. Let's go." Amy said. They walked out to the truck and climbed in.

By the time Amy got home, it was 8.30. Amy decided to go and feed the horses and then she went in for the night.

The next morning Amy got up, went out to the barns and fed the horses, grabbed something quick to eat and walked out to her truck. She was halfway down the drive when she realised she had forgotten the French project she ran back up to the house and grabbed it. She shouted bye to Jack, Lou, Peter and Malory and ran back to her truck. She jumped in and drove as fast as the traffic and traffic lights and stuff let her! Soon, she was at school with plenty of time. She saw Ty waiting and motioned him over. He jogged over to her and helped her get their project out. They took it to their French room and dropped it off. They then went to their first lesson. When French came, they showed the teacher their project and got the highest grade possible! That night, Ty went to heartland to see Harley again. Amy loved to watch the spark between the two of them!

A few days later, Ty was allowed to have Harley and officially call him his! All the paper work got filled out and all the other boring business stuff finally got completed and Harley was finally Ty's! Amy got Ty a new halter for Harley. It was the same as Spartan's apart from Harley's had 'Harley' on it and not 'Spartan'!

Amy and Ty worked together if they had any paired work at school and they both did really well in their lessons, with each other's help!

About a month later, Ty and Amy were out riding. Amy had grabbed Spartan from the school stables and Ty had got Harley from the Heartland stables. Ty still rode Jasmine but he preferred to ride Harley to get his speed, confidence and jumping back up to speed! They met just outside Heartland and decided to go along the trails by Heartland since those were the trails Harley was most used to. They decided to ride on further than they usually did, since it was really early in the afternoon. They soon found a forest and decided to ride around it. They were really far in it, when it started getting dark. They decided to start heading back to Heartland.

"Hey, do you want to stay the night? You can have the spare bedroom." Amy asked, she knew they were going to be late back to Heartland.

"Sure, thanks." Ty answered. He looked around. "Um, Amy? Where do we go?"

"I'm not really sure." Amy said, also looking around. They could just see a load of trees. Amy suddenly remembered once when she had got lost before. "Just drop the reins, a sec." Amy said. Ty looked at her cautiously. Why would he do that? He wouldn't have any control over Harley, would he? He watched as Amy dropped her reins and relaxed in the saddle. She kicked Spartan on and watched as Spartan started looking for the smell of Heartland. He suddenly found it and started galloping off in one direction. Ty let go of the reins and also kicked Harley on. He followed Spartan and soon they were together. Amy grinned at Ty.

"Fun, right?" Ty nodded. "You should try jumping without holding on!" Ty looked at her shocked and she just nodded.

They were getting closer to Heartland and Ty slowed Harley down. Amy looked at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Amy. I need to ask you something. I know and understand if you reject but please Ames, go out with me again?" Ty said. He looked at Amy's shocked face. Her grey eyes wide and her mouth wide open. The exact expression she had had on her face before she had a go at him the time at the hospital and Ty knew instantly that it was a bad, bad idea.

**So, what'cha think? It's finally done! Now I can focus on the Birthday Surprise sequel! Please review. I hope you enjoyed it and look out for the sequel, 'Can pranks go too far?'! Please review! Thanks!**


End file.
